


Homecoming

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Сборник драбблов о любви, семье и доме.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kanye West feat. Chris Martin- Homecoming

Питер ненавидел каникулы. Одноклассники строили наполеоновские планы, получив долгожданный отдых, а он, напротив, хотел бы это время провести в школе. Занятость порой лучшее лекарство от реальности. Сосредоточившись на чём-то одном, можно позволить себе упустить другое, неприятное, одним словом, сделаться человеком рассеянным и невнимательным. 

Но, увы, школа закончилась, и летние каникулы вступали в свои права. Питер и подумать не смел, что когда-нибудь этот факт будет вызывать столько горечи. 

\- Вот и Пит уже дома, иди сюда! Как дела в школе?

Паркер повесил рюкзак на плечо и с самым безысходным видом поплёлся в гостиную.

\- Чем займёшься летом?- спросил Тони с необычайной весёлостью в голосе.

На самом деле, кроме бесцельного сидения за ноутом и убийства пары-тройки драконов, особо-то и планов не было. И Тони, кажется, об этом догадывался. В последнее время он то и дело выдумывал что-нибудь новенькое, надеясь тем самым доказать Питеру, что всё, как прежде.

\- Мы остались семьёй,- говорил он обыкновенно, скрывая глаза за солнечными очками.- Дерьмо случается, главное, уметь через него переступить. 

Но сказанному он верил не более, чем Питер, а его попытки доказать (прежде всего, самому себе), что прошлое осталось в прошлом, были провальны и не вызывали ничего, кроме глухого раздражения и злобы. Потому что выключить эмоции по щелчку пальцев никак не получалось.   
Самообман- вещь удручающая. Сегодня он твой утешитель, а завтра палач. 

\- Буду зависать с Нэдом, - пробурчал Питер и, взглянув на насторожившуюся Пеппер, понял всё без слов.

Такое "веселье" было неспроста и повторялось едва ли не каждую неделю. Питер еле сдержал себя, чтобы не высказать всё, что он думает.

\- Какая скука,- распалился Тони.- В твоём возрасте мой круг общения не ограничивался школьными приятелями. Деньги есть, помещение есть. Закати вечеринку или как вы сейчас это называете,- он нахмурился, словно пытался вспомнить вылетевшее из головы слово.- В конце концов за это время можно облететь пол Земного шара! Можно начать с Австралии, а, Паучок? 

Питер почесал бровь в смятении. Стоит ли вообще заводить эту тему сейчас или повременить?

Он робко взглянул на Тони, потом перевёл взгляд на Пеппер, словно прося совета.

\- Мы могли бы полететь в Ваканду,- тихо прошептал он.

Тони гордо вскинул подбородок.

\- Будь добр, не порть мне настроение,- фыркнул он.- Не хочешь- не надо.

Он отвернулся, насупившись.

\- Я и не порчу,- только и сказал Питер.

Вновь и вновь возвращался он на два года назад, когда вести о Противостоянии, как окрестили раскол Мстителей СМИ, гремели на всю страну. Выступали сенаторы, полицейские, даже просто прохожие не оставались в стороне, переживавшие теперь за собственную безопасность куда острее, чем раньше.

Только Питеру были невдомёк эти склоки, если бы, конечно, пронырливые журналисты не встречали его у школы, в кафе, возле дома с извечным вопросом: "Как прокомментируете развод ваших родителей?" 

-Всё очень плохо,- так и срывалось с языка, будто бы для таких случаев имелась иная характеристика. 

Однако на деле одиннадцатилетний Пит отмалчивался, стараясь быстрее запрыгнуть в авто. Не потому, что считал чем-то низким ответ на этот вопрос, а потому, что боялся своей реакции, боялся предстать слабым в глазах посторонних. Внешний мир остался без защиты, а его внутренний- крохотный и такой хрупкий- раскололся на две равные половины, соединить которые было, кажется, уже никому не под силу. Даже ему, некогда любимому и балованному сыну, которому Капитан Америка лично собирал ланч в школу, а Железный человек читал по вечерам сказки, переиначивая половину сюжета на свой вкус. 

\- Ты звонил ему?- поинтересовался Питер, заметив на тумбочке старую раскладушку- единственное, что осталось напоминанием о Стиве.

Тони резко переменился в лице, будто эти несколько слов ударили его под дых. Но разве неуязвимые Старки показывают долго свои истинные эмоции? Вот и теперь не прошло и минуты, как прежняя треснувшая маска, на мгновение обнажившая душу, с поразительной ловкостью была заменена другой.

\- Это Дубина вечно таскает какую-то дрянь из подвала,- заявил он с нотками раздражения.- Но, если хочешь, можешь позвонить этому... Ему. Тебя же не остановишь.

\- Наверное, потом, пап. Я пойду лучше, устал.

\- Так ты позвонишь?- и сказано это было с таким нетерпением, будто бы на кону стояла чья-то жизнь.- То есть...я имел в виду, что если не хочешь, то...

\- Я позвоню, пап. Позже.

Захлопнется дверь, и Питер сползёт по ней вниз, уткнётся лицом в колени, массируя виски. 

Он устал...

Устал жить меж двух огней, делая вид, что Стива не существует, но в то же время набирать его номер по первой же просьбе Тони (естественно, не говоря тому об инициаторе звонка). 

Устал слышать вместо приветствия постоянно-взволнованное "Тони?" и вечные расспросы: "Как он? Хорошо ли питается? Сколько времени работает?"

Устал видеть фальшивую улыбку отца.

Всё хорошо, Пит. Это только лишь пятая кружка кофе, а я не спал, кажется, пару-тройку суток. Всё замечательно, я справляюсь. 

Подумает обо всё этом, глубоко вздохнёт, и потом, когда Тони уснёт, пробурчав нечленораздельное "будь я лет на десять моложе, задал бы этому полосатому засранцу такую трёпку", как и обещал, позвонит. 

\- Нет, па, это всего лишь я,- проговорит Питер, прижимая телефон к уху.-Хотел узнать, как ты?

Стив скажет "я в порядке", непременно поинтересуется, как дела в школе, дома и что нового. Голос его, как и два года назад, отчего-то будет срываться. 

"Помехи на линии, наверное",- объяснит себе Питер.

\- Ты вернёшься, правда? Это ведь не навсегда?- и снова расспросы, на которые так и не получит ответа.

\- Пит, ты же знаешь, я...

\- Я знаю.

Питер устремляет взгляд в потолок. Только разреветься для полного самоуничтожения не хватало.

\- Прости, я просто не выспался. Я завтра напишу, хорошо?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, закрывает раскладушку, относит её на место, попутно накрывая Тони пледом, и возвращается в свою комнату.

Возможно, когда-нибудь всё изменится, но, кажется, точно не в этом месяце.

***  
Иногда Стива настигала такая беспросветная тоска, что освободиться от неё казалось невозможным. В это время он обычно бродил среди джунглей, рассматривая различные по форме и высоте растения, думая обо всём и ни о чём сразу. Никто не тревожил его в это время то ли из-за занятости, то ли из-за тактичности. И Стив, честно говоря, за это был благодарен. Молчание и отсутствие вопросов не давали кровоточить старым ранам.

Но в этот раз случилось по-другому. Он был на полпути, когда Т'Чалла подал сигнал вернуться во дворец без объяснения каких-либо причин. Стива это крайне удивило и насторожило. Привыкший ожидать худшего, в течение трёх минут, он оказался в приёмной.

\- Ваше Величество,- взволнованно оповестил он о своём появлении, собираясь тут же осведомиться о случившемся, но был остановлен.

Т'Чалла повелительно вытянул ладонь вперёд.

\- Думаю, вы обойдётесь без моего присутствия.

Он отошёл в сторону, и Стив увидел причину столь неожиданного вызова. Тони, облачённый в элегантный костюм, стоя к нему спиной, разглядывал окрестности за окном.

\- Тони,- грудь Стива заходила ходуном, словно в помещении резко уменьшилась концентрация кислорода.

Тони обернулся. Положив солнечные очки на стол, он устало опустился в кресло,по-видимому, вынуждая сделать это и Стива. Только Роджерс остался на месте.

\- Мне и в страшном сне бы не приснился Капитан Америка с бородой,- сказал он без тени улыбки.- Сущее кощунство.

За то время, что они не виделись, в уголках глаз Тони расцвела пара морщинок, на висках кое-где прослеживалась седина, зато взгляд остался таким же решительным и бойким.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Тони.

Стив стоял по стройке смирно, прямо как перед вынесением приговора. 

\- Когда мы ссорились, ты всегда приходил мириться первым,- произнёс Старк нарочито небрежно, вращая между пальцами приглянувшуюся ручку.

Стив опустил взгляд в пол, поиграв желваками. На фоне случившегося все их ссоры теперь представлялись лишь детской забавой.

\- А ты всегда прощал,- выдал он отчего-то дрогнувшим голосом.

Тони отвернулся, словно пытаясь сохранить прежнюю серьёзность, в то время как Стив едва удержал себя, чтобы не броситься к нему. Будь они вместе, будь у него хоть малейшее право, он бы ринулся к нему, обхватил бы лицо ладонями и долго целовал бы открытые участки кожи, ни на миг не выпуская из объятий.

Он помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения.

\- Возвращайся домой,- сказал Тони, дёрнув щекой в неудовольствии. Он ожидал от себя большей выдержки.

Стив непонимающе нахмурился. Поначалу он даже не поверил своим ушам.

\- Что-то с Питером?

Он выступил вперёд, сжимая кулаки в боевой готовности.

\- Да, случилось, его отец идиот. И это я не про себя, между прочим, если ты не понял.

Стив смерил его настороженным взглядом. Если это шутка, то лучше бы Тони не появлялся.

\- Помнится, ты не хотел слышать даже моего дыхания рядом с собой,- напомнил он.

Ему просто не верилось, что Старк самолично предложил это. 

\- Ты редкостный засранец, Роджерс,- Тони оказался совсем близко,- но Питер по тебе скучает, и в общем я... Возвращайся домой. В третий раз предлагать не буду.

***  
Но, кажется, в следующие полгода всё изменилось. Тони воспрял духом, в его глазах зажёгся былой огонёк, а задержки на работе, длившиеся прежде до позднего вечера, плавно перетекли в раннее утро вне мастерской. И Питер почти догадывался, что, а точнее кто, поспособствовал столь резкой смене графика. Конечно, всё шло не так гладко, и детская обида, совершенно иррациональная и неуместная, давала о себе знать, но Пит старался не потакать ей. Намного важнее было видеть отца вновь "живым".

Однажды утром от Джарвиса он узнал, что Тони ещё в своей комнате. Вдохновлённый решимостью расставить, наконец, все точки над "ё" и воочию познакомиться с новым избранником, Пит настойчиво постучал в дверь.

\- Пап, я знаю, что вы там, хватит прятаться.

Тони открыл ему не сразу, и по его внешнему виду было понятно почему. Белая футболка и штаны, надетые наизнанку, бардак на голове и несколько красноватых отметин на шее наводили на весьма смелые мысли.

\- Сейчас немного не вовремя,- пробормотал Старк.

Пит видел его всяким: расстроенным, злым, чрезмерно активным, но смущённым... Это было сродни комете, пролетающей над Землёй раз в 70 лет.

\- Да ладно тебе, пап,- усмехнулся Питер.- Мне уже 14, и я в состоянии порадоваться за тебя и Стрэнджа. Это так здорово, если честно...

\- Кто такой Стрэндж?- послышалось из-за закрывающей обзор двери.

Тони испустил тяжёлый обречённый вздох и, решив, что скрывать уже что-то бесполезно, пустил Питера в глубь комнаты.

\- Отец,- неверяще прошептал он, только сейчас заметив обручальное кольцо на пальце Тони.

Стив же с мокрыми после душа волосами переводил подозрительный взгляд с одного на другого.

***  
Питер не знал, как себя вести. То ли радоваться, то ли опустить глаза в пол в нерешительности. Он не видел Стива два с половиной года и совершенно не представлял, как после такого перерыва люди непринуждённо общаются. Конечно, они разговаривали по телефону, по скайпу, но встреча вживую- дело совершенно иное. Здесь и выражение лица роль играет, и жесты, вербальные и невербальные, и вообще... Питер комкал в руках салфетку, волнительно ожидая долгожданного разговора.

Впрочем, Стив и Тони появились на кухне достаточно быстро. Открыв рот, но так ничего и не произнеся, Питер поднялся, от неуверенности качнувшись с пятки на носок. Стив остановился напротив в такой же нерешительности, в то время как Тони уже занял своё обычное место за столом.

\- Сын.

Питер не стал долго сомневаться и, сделав шаг вперёд, нырнул в предложенные ему объятья. Они поговорят обо всём несколько позже, сегодня вечером или, на крайний случай, завтра утром. Сейчас же он просто теснее прижимался к отцу.

\- Вы так и будете стоять, как дровосек и красная шапочка, или мы поедим, как и все нормальные люди, находящиеся на кухне?- не вытерпел Тони.

Стив и Питер противоречить ему не решились.

***  
Вечером, когда Стив возился с чем-то в своём кабинете, Питер незаметно прошмыгнул к папе в мастерскую. Этот день непременно вошёл в тройку лучших, однако мучившие его сомнения никак не унимались. 

\- Присоединяйся, как только я закончу, будем смотреть фильм про твоего отца,- заметив его, предложил Тони.

Он вытер руки лежащей на столе тряпкой и, задорно ему улыбнувшись, поинтересовался:

\- Чего такой грустный, Паучок?

Питер помялся несколько секунд, не зная, как точно сформулировать, но всё-таки решился. В конце конце это следовало выяснить раз и навсегда.

\- Па,- сказал он твёрдо,- если ты всё это сделал из-за меня, то не стоит. Я не хочу, чтобы ты жертвовал своими интересами.

Конечно, ради него Тони смирился бы с чем угодно. Вот только Питеру это было не нужно. Единственное, чего он хотел, чтобы его отец был счастлив. А ущемление своих интересов не особо на это похоже.

\- Я выгляжу, как человек, в чём-то себя ограничивающий?- спросил он, поиграв бровями.

На самом деле нет, но сомнений это никак не умаляло. О чём Питер, впрочем, и сообщил.

\- Перед подписанием документов,- он сжал губы в тонкую полоску, словно говорить ему этого не хотелось,- Стив намеревался помириться со мной, объясниться, но я наговорил ему всякого и вышло то, что вышло. Иногда ревность не самое хорошее качество.

Питер нахмурился. В детстве, бывало, на этой почве происходила едва ли не большая часть ссор. 

\- Пап,- позвал он.- А Стрэндж в курсе всего этого?

Он помнил, что Стефан был частым гостем в их доме и приходил на помощь в любое время дня и ночи.

Быть может, поэтому Пит решил, что между ними что-то есть.

\- Поразительно хорошо для человека, кто устроил это примирение,- сказал Тони.- Но Стиву ни слова.

Разговор прервал лишь вернувшийся Стив.

\- О чём ни слова?- заметил Роджерс.

\- Да так, -ухмыльнулся Тони,- Питер тоже заметил, что ты очень похож на Хатико. Даже взгляд такой же!


	2. Что было бы, если...

Стив предполагал, что рано или поздно Тони всё-таки напомнит о себе. Пока остальные подсчитывали потери, он упрямо молчал, пребывая в изнурительном ожидании и вздрагивая всякий раз, когда кто-то задумчиво произносил: "В далёком Космосе не так уж и много ресурсов для выживания". 

Он вновь и вновь терзал Пятницу расспросами, но та лишь пламенно обещала в случае обнаружения подозрительного сигнала тут же об этом сообщить. Одним словом, все были измучены и утомлены. Они столкнулись с чем-то принципиально новым и, не выстояв, не имели ни малейшего понятия, как обратить время вспять, чтобы всё исправить.

Сигнал от Пятницы Стив получил ровно в два часа ночи. Не обременённый сновидениями, он резво подскочил с кровати, едва ли не пропахав носом пол, когда натягивал брюки. 

\- Это я,- прозвучит устало.- У нас космические неприятности, Кэп. Снова.

У Стива, кажется, на мгновение исчезнут из памяти все знакомые слова. 

\- Тони,- шепнёт он с таким облегчением, словно с плеч его только что свалилась гора.- Слава Богу.

Старк только усмехнётся.

\- Не надеялся больше услышать меня, да, Кэп? Думал, так легко от меня отделаешься?- Стив только помотал головой, словно Тони мог это увидеть.- По моим расчётам, я приземлюсь где-то через полтора часа в районе Манхэттена,- продолжал тем временем Старк.- И не один, кстати. 

\- Мы будем на месте,- твёрдо сказал Стив.

Далее разговор будет сугубо деловым, по большей мере коснётся былых битв и новых знакомых. О личных обидах и приведших к ним событиях, никто из них даже не заикнётся. Лишь на последней минуте голос Тони как-то странно притихнет, а вскоре в нём послышатся знакомые лукавые нотки.

\- Что было, если бы мы встретились в сороковых?- спросит он внезапно.

Стив даже не сразу сообразит, что от него требуется, настолько неожиданным окажется вопрос. Стоя у окна и вглядываясь в чёрное предрассветное небо, он напрасно попытается уловить хоть какую-то подсказку, к чему ведёт Тони, да и вообще понять, что у него происходит.

\- Ох, серьёзно, Роджерс,- рассмеются на том конце.- То есть Стивен... Стив

Послышится треск, и на несколько секунд голос Тони замолкнет.

\- Что у тебя там происходит?- не утерпит Стив.- Ты действительно в порядке?

Но, кажется, это совершенно не то, что Старк намеревался услышать. 

-Я имею в виду,- невозмутимо начнёт Тони через пару секунд,- всё вышло бы, как сейчас? Просто ответь, Стив. Я в порядке.

\- Думаю, у нас вообще бы ничего не вышло,- вынужденно говорит Роджерс.

Хотя хочется сказать обратно: не будь Гидры, Щита, покалеченной психики и тысячи несчастий, свалившихся на голову, словно снежная лавина, у нас было бы всё по-другому.

Тони, признаться, ошарашен. Возможно, он грезил, что Стив ляпнет что-то наподобие "раньше было лучше, и всё бы сложилось иначе". Но каков сюрприз! 

\- Хочешь сказать, даже в то время у меня не было и шанса?

Стив устало вздыхает, точно сам не раз задумывался о том, как бы всё сложилось тогда, в другом столетии.

\- У меня не было бы ни единого шанса быть с тобой.

Его фразы короткие, и Тони от досады хочется цокнуть или же топнуть ногой.

\- Ты себя недооцениваешь, Кэп.

\- Напротив,- Стив отчего-то усмехается, наверное, окончательно разуверился в своей способности отгадать, что происходит в голове его собеседника, и решил попросту принять игру,- я либо постеснялся подойти к тебе, либо ты не обратил бы на меня никакого внимания. В то время я был несколько...

\- Щуплый, тщедушный доходяга,- подсказывает Тони.- Я в курсе. 

Стив невольно улыбается, но тут же возвращает серьёзность.

\- Именно. Меня в выпускном классе называли задохликом.

\- Не особо остроумно. Я бы придумал кое-что интереснее. Например... Злобная печенька Стиви.

\- О Боже!

Стив даже представить не мог, почему именно это прозвище пришло Тони на ум.

\- Мы могли бы сойтись на этой почве,- продолжал Старк.- Да, бинго! Вскоре ты, твой друг и я устроили стенку на стенку.

\- Тони...

\- Но в конце концов всё образумилось бы. Мы бы ходили в общепит, ты постоянно ворчал, что это вредно, я отмахивался. Мы бы катались на мотоциклах, и я называл бы тебя деткой из Бруклина.

\- Я бы готовил завтрак,- подхватил Стив с мягкой улыбкой на лице,- а ты постоянно ворчал, что я постоянно переслащиваю твой кофе. Но всё равно не переставал его пить.

\- Ты действительно переслащиваешь.

По утрам Стив частенько слышал эту фразу. 

\- Возьму на заметку. Здесь я никому не варил кофе.

Стив прислонился лбом к стеклу. Сколько же потеряно времени, возможностей, счастливых моментов? Он смутно вспомнил всё то хорошее, что было между ними, и сердце его наполнялось тоской и сожалением. 

-Я польщён, Роджерс. Значит ли это, что ты хранил свой таинственный рецепт для меня?- прервал тишину Старк.

Наверняка он думал о том же.

\- Возможно ли всё исправить?- спросил вдруг Стив.

Тони угрюмо вздохнул.

\- На этот счёт у меня имеется кое-какая идейка,- сказал он.- Только не отрывай взгляд от неба. Мы всё решим и исправим. 

\- Вместе,- добавил Стив.

Что-то ему подсказывало, что на этот раз действительно всё пойдёт так, как надо.


	3. Неловкая встреча

Уэйд Уилсон

Питер гладит подушечками пальцев выведенные на запястье инициалы и уже заранее прикидывает, сколько проблем последуют после знакомства со своим соулмейтом. Кто-то, конечно, может рассчитывать на спокойную и безмятежную жизнь, а вот Паркер такой привилегии лишён. Ибо, как говорится, талант не пропьёшь, а уж способностью находить неприятности на свою голову Питер обладал в совершенстве. Да и кое-что, очень настойчивое и зовущееся чутьём, подсказывало, будто Уилсон несколько далёк от образа примерного мальчика. Приблизительно как до Марса и обратно.

Но всё же это потом, а сейчас Паркер рассуждает, изумляется и недоумевает, как в один момент важное стало второстепенным. Кажется, ещё вчера вечером он планировал обширнейшее контрнаступление по завоеванию Лиз (приготовил целую речь, отрепетировал её несколько раз перед зеркалом, дабы не попасть впросак с приглашением в кофейню неподалёку), а теперь даже не помнил, какого цвета были её глаза, завивались ли её волосы и какой из предметов нравился ей более всего. 

\- Питер,-реальность в виде голоса Мэй безжалостно спускает с небес на землю,- надеюсь, ты усвоил всё, что здесь было оговорено.

Паркер вздрагивает, блуждает рассеянным взглядом по помещению, точно где-то написаны подсказки, и слегка неуверенно угукает. Внутри у него бушует такой ураган из сомнений и страхов, что окружающее сейчас не представляет совершенно никакого интереса.

\- Так, ясно,- тётя понимает с полуслова и, что удивительно, похоже совсем не злится,- тяжёлая неделя, да?

Она присаживается рядом, кладя свою руку на его предплечье, безмолвно обозначая: "Ты можешь рассказать мне всё, не боясь осуждения". Однако Питера сдерживает совсем не это.

\- Нет, я в порядке, - отнекивается он, невольно теребя рукав толстовки. 

Имея язык без костей и лимит по нарушению правила "сначала подумай- потом делай", он впервые в жизни колеблется. 

\- У меня появился соулмейт, и я немного...растерян,- нервным жестом он приглаживает волосы на затылке,- вдруг он какой-нибудь убийца или психопат?

Не всем же настолько везёт, чтобы их половинка была законопослушным гражданином, верно? Вот и Питер в этом сильно сомневается. Но тётя Мэй вовремя приходит на помощь.

\- Оу,- она улыбается так ярко, словно долгое время ждала этого дня.- Когда на моём запястье появилось имя твоего дяди, я чувствовала себя также. В голову закрадывались ужасные подозрения, что он может быть и старым, и преступником, и тяжело больным человеком. Но стоило мне только с ним познакомиться, как всё тут же исчезло,- с какой-то трепетной нежностью она взглянула на обручальное кольцо.- Уверена, что, встретив своего человека, ты ощутишь то же самое. 

Питер колеблется. 

\- Не знаю,- говорит он неуверенным тоном.- Вдруг этот человек будет обладать совершенно противоположными мне качествами?

Но и здесь у тёти Мэй заготовлен ответ.

\- Соулмейт- твоя вторая половина, твоё дополнение. Ты такой ответственный и порядочный мальчик, Питер, что представить рядом с тобой кого-то иного не представляется возможным.

Питер только кивает. Хоть бы её слова оказались правдой.

***  
\- Ты самый безответственный и бессовестный человек на всей планете!- выговаривает ему Колосс, когда Уэйд убегает от разъярённого Кейбла.

Кейбл всегда разъярён, с ним вообще жить под одной крышей неуютно и мучительно в какой-то мере. А сегодня он немного ещё и расстроен, и разбираться с этим приходится только ему, Дэдпулу. 

\- Я всё исправлю,- поднимает руки Уэйд.- Хочешь прямо сейчас и исправлю?

Он бросает взгляд на мини-машину времени, но даже двинуться к ней не успевает, как Кейбл пробивает стену своей пушкой.

\- У тебя никогда не будет соулмейта,- выплёвывает он чуть ли не по слогам,- бесполезная, ты, игрушка!

Он рычит что-то невнятное и уходит ни с чем, почти поверженный и отчаявшийся.

\- Ничего-то ты не знаешь, Кейбл-кун,- кричит ему вслед Дэдпул.

Ладно, стоит признать, сегодня он облажался. Конкретно так облажался. Ну хотел он вернуться в прошлое и спасти мистера- злобная- железяка от его этой инфекции, ну чуть-чуть прогадал, ну чуть-чуть разрушил отношения с его женой. Делов-то. Это и исправляется в два счёта, наверное. А Кейбл заладил тут: "Соулмейт, соулмейт".

Уэйду и так хорошо, без всяких неизвестных ему личностей.

Ещё и Колосс своим "извинись" масло в огонь подлил. Вот и шатался теперь Уэйд по городу, скрывая лицо за капюшоном. Не от стеснения, а просто не хотел никого видеть и замечать. 

Он остановился возле одного из мусорных баков, закурив. Только так можно было справиться с тем негодованием.

\- Есть у меня соулмейт.

Словно пытаясь доказать самому себе, что это не выдумка, он оголил запястье, в сотый раз прочитав выведенные там инициалы: "Питер Бенджамин Паркер".

\- Вот только, нужен ли я ему такой...

Он на несколько секунд задумался, так и застыв с зажжённой сигаретой. Какая же мерзкая машинка сокрыта в его черепной коробке! Пилит и пилит своими дурацкими предположениями и напоминаниями о собственных неудачах. Непорядок!

Уэйд принял мужественное решение накидаться сегодня по-крупному. Однако приставленный к затылку пистолет и грозное повеление "Стой на месте!" несколько помешали его планам. Ну как помешали... скорее, отсрочили.

Уэйд только театрально вздохнул. 

-Ну вот опять.

Он выкинул сигарету и повернулся к бедняге корпусом.

\- Дай-ка я тебе кое-что объясню.

Конечно, в лучшие минуты своей жизни он бы разделался с мерзавцем, не раздумывая, но сегодня было исключением. Как там говорят великие: "Слово-основа воспитания". Этому-то правилу он и решил последовать. Нужно ведь как-то разнообразить свои методы?

Однако мужчину его милосердие почему-то совершенно не обрадовало. 

\- Заткнись и слушай, что я говорю.

Он нервничал, постоянно озирался по сторонам и дрожал, как осиновый лист на ветру. Уэйд сразу понял: новичок. 

\- А ты, вижу, любишь поговорить,- он приблизился лишь на шаг, скептически оглядев оружие.- Ну что за люди пошли? Ещё даже не 6 вечера, постыдился бы хоть. Или вон, маску бы надел. Так ведь и на камерах засветиться недолго.

\- Я сейчас выстрелю.

Выпендривался он в основном для имиджа, подумалось Уэйду. На самом же деле нападавший был напуган намного больше, чем его так называемая жертва. Наверняка он прибежал сюда, дабы от кого-то спрятаться, а Дэдпул попросту попал под горячую руку.

И спустя несколько минут его догадка подтвердилась.

\- Сэр, опустите оружие, сейчас же.

В их мирную беседу влился третий участник.

\- Хэй, спаситель, у нас тут вообще-то разговор,- возмутился Уэйд.- Наверняка проблема кроется в твоём детстве...

Но парнишка ( телосложение явственно указывало на это) попытку психотерапии не засчитал, впрочем, как и "пациент". Он яростно схватился за оружие, словно это было его единственным спасением. 

Прогремевший выстрел спугнул сидящих на мусорных баках ворон. 

\- Вот тебе и добрые намерения,- хмыкнул Уэйд.

Наверное, выпущенная парнишкой паутина изменила направление пули. В противном случае Уэйд вряд ли бы сейчас так свободно разговаривал.

Обезвредив преступника, Человек-паук остановился в недоумении. 

\- Сэр,- прошептал он с каким-то нарастающим в голосе волнением,- ваш член.

Уэйд самодовольно ухмыльнулся. Заметил-таки, а это ведь были не самые обтягивающие брюки! 

\- Все так реагируют по началу, но ты привыкнешь.

По-видимому, простое созерцание Человека-паука не удовлетворило. Недолго думая, он решительно кинулся к нему, плотно прижав рукой интересующий его объект. Уэйд от сего порыва, мягко говоря, обомлел. Нечасто новые знакомые приступают к столь провокационным действиям.

\- Может, хотя бы познакомимся,- голос отчего-то начал его подводить. Да когда такое было? 

\- У Вас стресс, сэр,- скороговоркой проговорил спаситель.- Вам срочно нужна помощь. 

И только сейчас Уэйд заметил расползающееся пятно в районе паха.

\- Кажется, я ранен,- пролепетал Уэйд.

Сражённый вражеской пулей, он повалился на землю.

\- Мне так жаль, сэр, но я всё исправлю. Карен, 911...

С какой Карен связывается мальчишка, Уэйд не заострял внимание.

\- Как хорошо начинался этот день,- прошептал он загробным голосом.- А теперь всё...

Человек-паук тут же кинулся к нему.

\- Нет не всё,- запротестовал он горячо.- Вы выживите, сэр.

Попытки утешить Уэйда были по-своему милы и наивны.

\- Слишком поздно,- Уэйд закашлялся, направив глаза к небу.- А я ведь был так молод,- каждое его слово сопровождалось предсмертным хрипом,- не встретил даже своего соулмейта.

Человек-паук всхлипывал в унисон с ним.

\- Это я во всём виноват,- приговаривал он.

Уэйд наконец повернул к нему голову.

\- Скажи своё имя, чтобы я знал, кто хотя бы пытался спасти меня.

Он и сам не понимал, зачем затеял весь этот спектакль. Хотя нет, безусловно, понимал- из-за скуки.

\- Питер Паркер,- прошептал супергерой.

Уэйд заинтересованно встрепенулся.

\- Питер Бенджамин Паркер?

Парнишка уверенно кивнул.

\- Твою ж мать,- Уэйд тут же отряхнулся, ругая себя последними словами.- А лет тебе хоть сколько?

Человек-паук немного замялся.

\- Четырнадцать, сэр.

\- Вот же...

Это же надо было так лохануться. Мало того, что испачкал новые брюки, так ещё и попал в лапы к своему несовершеннолетнему соулмейту, будь он неладен. Нет, такие неприятности с ним давненько не случались.

\- Ладушки, встретимся через 4 года, а лучше через 6.

\- Сэр, разве Вы...

\- Ах, это,- поспешил успокоить его Уэйд.- Новый отрастёт, не сразу, конечно, но через два- три часа точно. 

Не успел Человек-паук и рта раскрыть, как Уилсон, петляя, уже мчался по улицам.

Это же надо было так попасть!


	4. Когда-нибудь...

\- Когда-нибудь я умру по-настоящему.  
\- Охотно верю тебе, братец,- рассмеялся Тор.

Одинсону свершившееся казалось низкой и подлой выдумкой, отвратительной игрой на чувствах и сплошным фарсом. Одним словом, всем, чем неутомимо пользовался его своенравный брат на протяжении жизни. Но проходил год, за ним другой, как навязанная самому себе ложь постепенно ослабевала, и правда, точно слепящее Солнце, рассеивающее мрак ночи, выбиралась на поверхность. И волей-неволей приходило болезненное осознание: "когда-нибудь" уже наступило.

Глупо сожалеть о чём-то задним числом, перечисляя с постоянным условным наклонением те вещи, которые можно было исправить. Где-то промолчать, где-то, наоборот, проявить настойчивость.

Локи был не сахар, и кому-кому, а Тору сие свойство характера было известно лучше всех. Но тем не менее, сколько бы неприятностей тот ни принёс в силу своего тщеславия, гипертрофированной обидчивости или жажды показать себя, где-то в глубине души они всегда были единым целым: ранишь одного, больно будет и второму.

Порой Тор ненавидел Локи. Это случалось обычно под вечер, когда ярость, не проявлявшаяся всё это время, вдруг вырывалась из него с необузданной силой, точно лава из некогда спящего вулкана. В такие моменты Мстители старались не лезть с разговорами, а Старк молча вручал ему ключ от собственного бара. Было проще пожертвовать им, чем восстанавливать полуразрушенную башню после. Да и связываться с рассерженным Богом Грома было себе дороже.

Надеюсь, в преисподней тебя оценили по заслугам!

Работало ли это? Ни капли. 

У Тора не было ни семьи, ни дома, тысячи жизней оборвались на его глазах, а единственное, чего он желал, это хотя бы раз увидеть змеиную усмешку да услышать высокомерное: "Опять попался, глупый брат. Никогда не учишься на своих ошибках".

***

Визит к Стрейнджу был идеей спонтанной и удивил не только Доктора, но и самого громовержца. В молчании прошло не менее десяти минут, пока растерянный Одинсон не осмелился озвучить свою нестандартную просьбу. 

\- Я похож на доброго волшебника, кто исполняет все желания?- ожидаемо, в своей излюбленной манере спросил Стефан.

Естественно, Тор и не рассчитывал на сиюминутное согласие. Но дорогу ведь осилит идущий? А Одинсон с намеченного курса сбиваться не собирался.

***

После клятвенных обещаний не делать ничего такого, что может навредить Вселенной, Тор, наконец, оказался в Мидгарде. В старые добрые времена после битвы с читаури.

Локи, обозлённый и униженный собственным проигрышем, исподлобья посматривал на Мстителей, словно они, снедаемый желанием разрушать, вторглись в его мир. 

Тор уже и забыл, насколько нелепо тот смотрелся в этом самодельном "наморднике".

Он кивнул Мстителям, как и в тот раз, в знак почтения, дождался, пока Локи, шепчущий про себя проклятья в его адрес, позволит себя телепортировать в Асгард, дабы получить заслуженно наказание. По крайней мере так он считал и так должно было случиться.

Тогда, но не сейчас.

После того, как синее мерцание унесло их с Земли, они оказались на пустынной планете, где Тор без объяснений сразу же снял с брата "намордник", оставив лишь кандалы. Поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, Тор ласковым взглядом оглядел мага, отметив про себя разительную перемену между реальностью и тем, что мучило его в кошмарах- воспоминаниях снова, снова и снова...

\- Почему ты так смотришь на меня?- не утерпел трикстер, прищурившись. 

Тор опомнился. Действительно, сейчас он попусту теряет и так драгоценное время. Он подошёл ближе, провёл ладонями по плечам брата и едва одёрнул себя от мимолётного, желанного поцелуя. Нельзя, сейчас особенно. 

\- Надеюсь, тебе хватит ума не ввязываться в новую захватническую миссию, - проговорил Тор нарочито грубо.- Если, конечно, дорожишь собственной жизнью.

Локи растирал затёкшие запястья, одновременно, пытаясь понять, куда их забросил Одинсон. 

\- С чего такая милость?- фыркнул трикстер.- Ты ещё глупее, чем я думал, раз надеешься, будто я не попытаюсь напасть на твой драгоценный Мидгард или Асгард захватить. 

\- Может быть,- улыбнулся Тор.- Но для начала тебе нужно попробовать выжить здесь. И никогда не приближаться к Асгарду. Никогда, слышишь?

Локи, ненавидящий снисхождение, пылал праведным гневом.

\- Таково твоё милосердие?- с вызовом бросил он, оглядевшись.- Ты в самом деле растерял все мозги, если считаешь, что на этой бесплодной планетке мне будет лучше.

Тор, собиравшись повернуть ручку, только бросил кратко:

\- Это Сакаар, а не простая планетка. Поинтересуйся о ней у Грандмастера, он тебе обязательно всё расскажет.

***

Очнувшись, Тор обнаружил себя прикованным к креслу, рядом стоявшая Брунгильда отчего-то недовольно фыркала, а до боли знакомый голос сообщил:

\- Вот мы и встретились, брат.


	5. Ложь

Ещё секунду назад тело раздирала невыносимая, жгучая боль, а теперь, словно по щелчку пальцев, все ощущения исчезли, и истерзанная душа, наконец, обрела спокойствие. Звезда, новое оружие, месть- всё отошло на второй план, превратилось в мирские, обыденные заботы, ничего не значащие хлопоты. Тор даже поймал себя на мысли: "Как это вообще могло его волновать?" 

Новые друзья были чем-то встревожены, носились туда-сюда, словно сумасшедшие, а их взволнованные оклики заставляли Одинсона морщиться. Оглядев собственное тело, отмеченное лучом умирающей звезды, он уверено ступил вперёд, в темноту. Шаг, ещё шаг, пока... 

\- Неужели нельзя было подождать две минуты?- раздалось сзади.

И Тору совершенно не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кому принадлежит этот голос. Он здесь, он, такой родной и необходимый, он, без кого жизнь оказалась ничтожной пустышкой, он был здесь. И он был живой. От этого осознания внутри что-то сделало кульбит, и Тор, оказавшись бы в другом месте, назвал бы это сердцем. Или то, что от него осталось после недавних событий. 

\- Локи,- обернулся Тор с твёрдым намерением заключить его в объятья.

Но Лафейсон отчего-то не оценил сего порыва. Отошёл на шаг, точно громом поражённый, в недовольстве скрестил руки на груди.

\- Ты умираешь, Тор,- проговорил он с едва уловимым упрёком.

Громовержец не слушал и не слышал его слов. Спокойствие, светлая радость и странное довольство вмиг охватили всё его существо. Здесь не было боли, не было потерь и невыносимого чувства вины, нашёптывающего ежеминутно: "Ты не смог, не защитил. Ты виноват во всём".

Здесь было легче дышать. 

\- Это не важно,- сказал ему Одинсон.- Ничего сейчас не важно, Локи. Я пришёл к концу своего пути. Так обними же меня, брат. Обними и возрадуйся со мной!

Локи не сдвинулся с места. Даже сейчас он продолжал упорствовать, потакая своей вредной натуре, а на словах Одинсона подозрительно насторожился. 

\- Тебе нельзя ко мне прикасаться,- фыркнул Локи, опустив взгляд.- Нельзя, понимаешь? И оставаться тебе здесь тоже нельзя. Ты ощущаешь безмерное спокойствие, верно?- громовержец кивнул.- Это близость Вальгаллы, её влияние. Не поддавайся. 

Тор удивлённо посмотрел на него.

\- Отчего же не поддаваться?- спросил он непонимающе.- Я плету венок из траурных лент уже много лет, Локи. Мама, отец, ты, наш народ в конце концов. Неужели я не заслужил покоя? Неужели не заслужил хотя бы толики счастья?

Он протянул руку, надеясь, что Локи её примет.

\- Забери меня, брат. Прошу тебя. Будь милосерден, сделай исключение.

Локи ходил взад-вперёд, заламывая руки. Он принимал решение. 

\- Совсем рехнулся, да?- наконец ответил трикстер. 

Сломленный Тор- это неправильно, отчаявшийся Тор- это больно. А говорят, Боги бессердечны, Боги ничего не чувствуют. Ещё как чувствуют, получают шрамы от бесчисленных битв и потерь. Боги проигрывают, Боги ищут смерти, ошибочно почитая её за искупление.

\- Если бы я мог, если бы мог всё исправить, тогда...

\- Так исправь,- попросил Тор.- Исправь. Не можем мы друг без друга, словно привязанные.

Он улыбнулся печальной улыбкой. Локи всё ещё колебался. 

\- Я не хотел этого. Так не должно было случиться,- сдавшись, выдохнул он.

\- Несмотря ни на что, у нас были славные деньки,- вспомнил Тор.

В ушах отчего-то загудело, и, словно через пелену, Одинсон услышал чей-то настойчивый голос, звавший его с другой стороны, куда громовержец не стремился возвращаться. Тор помотал головой в попытке отвлечься от нежелательного шума, но...

\- У нас ещё будут славные дни, я обещаю тебе, брат.

***  
Когда Тор очнулся, в руке у него был новенький Штормбрейкер, а на губах горчил поцелуй.

\- И снова ложь, брат.


	6. Больше нет

Запах подгоревшей плоти витал повсюду. Отвратительный, мерзкий, он внедрялся в ноздри, раздражая обонятельные рецепторы, что так и подмывало закрыть нос рукавом, а заодно ещё и глаза, и уши, чтоб ничего не видеть и не слышать. Но Локи упорствовал. Подчиняясь какой-то странной прихоти, вдруг взявшей верх над его сознанием, он впитывал каждую черту, застывшую на лице почившего, внимательно прислушивался к каждому тихому стону, что сейчас звучал для него оглушительным эхом, впечатывал в память каждую деталь, способную в дальнейшем возвращать его сюда вновь и вновь. Чтобы ещё раз напомнить себе...

Ты- разрушение, смерть идёт за тобой по пятам

Локи поднял голову. Небо, возвышавшееся над ним, выглядело таким пугающе чёрным, что казалось, сделай одно неправильное движение, и эта воронка вберёт в себя, размолотит на мелкие куски и бросит в открытый Космос, как ненужный мусор. 

Он же помнил совсем другое. Безбрежное лазурное небо погибшего Асгарда, под куполом которого прошла не одна ребяческая забава, и точно такое же, только более родное, более ценное, что возродилось в глазах Тора.

\- Мидгард гостеприимен!  
\- В Мидгарде найдётся место для всех!  
\- Я всё улажу, брат, вот увидишь!

В последнее время Одинсон вообще говорил очень много и часто не по делу, придумывал грандиозные планы, намереваясь построить Асгард на Земле и заставляя тем самым Локи неприятно морщиться. 

\- Ты ни капельки не изменился,- твердил ему тогда трикстер.- Всё такой же тупоголовый недотёпа, вновь идущий на поводу своих обширных фантазий.

\- А ты ещё пожалеешь об этих словах, - привычно усмехался Тор.- Всё получится, если мы будем по одну сторону. Веришь? 

И Локи верил. Действительно верил, пряча свой ответ в недовольстве и колкостях, верил, что хотя бы в этот раз всё сложится, как надо, что в этот раз он сможет искупить вину.

В этот раз...

Локи оглядывается. Огонь, обломки, смерть...И тессеракт- виновник, вдруг ставший таким невыносимо тяжёлым. Окружающая обстановка так точно характеризует творящееся внутри, что хочется рассмеяться. Надрывно, горько, с долей безысходности. Словно вместе с этим чёртовым кораблём разрушился он сам, словно только что уничтожили его важную часть.

А где же ты, Величество?  
Где твоё наследие, так храбро и верно тобой защищаемое?  
Не та ли гора разлагающихся, пустых тел, в которых ещё несколько мгновений назад теплилась светлая надежда на будущее?

Локи выплюнул бы эти слова Тору в лицо, уколол бы пренебрежительным взглядом и улыбнулся одной из своих ядовитых улыбочек: "Я был прав, брат".

Только вот некому.

Больше некому.

Лишь герои старых, почти забытых кошмаров медленной поступью подбираются всё ближе и ближе с напоминанием о плате и старых долгах. Вскоре появится и предводитель сего войска. И Локи знает, за чем он пришёл и какая опасность грозит миру, коли титан получит желаемое. Но он, безусловно, получит. И не только тессеракт, а, возможно, даже союзника, поклявшегося верно и преданно исполнять свой долг. В обмен на жизнь, в обмен на разрушение. Потому что искать в себе что-то хорошее не имеет смысла.

Больше нет.


	7. Проверенный способ

\- У меня есть проверенный способ,- говорит Сэм с нотками самодовольства.

Фраза эта была приурочена к ужасающему событию: Баки не вымыл посуду, хотя очередь сегодня была его, и Уилсон выбирал методы, дабы напомнить тому о своих обязанностях. 

Все замерли в напряжённом ожидании. Что это за проверенный способ такой, интересовал всех без исключения.

Стоило Баки войти в комнату с бутылкой пива, окружающие постарались сделать вид как можно равнодушнее. Брюс, воспользовавшись всеобщим замешательством, начал рассказывать об устройстве ДНК самым подробнейшим образом и какие изменения могут произойти в человеческом геноме в ближайшее время, остальные, зевая почти через слово, не переставали изображать упорное внимание, хотя украдкой-то поглядывали на Сэма.

Стоит заметить, тот действовал уверенно и безотлагательно. Подвинувшись к Барнсу почти вплотную, он развернулся к нему полубоком, положив правую руку на спинку дивана.

\- Джеймс,- произнёс он елейным голосом, немало удивив присутствующих,- ты сегодня чудесно пахнешь, новый парфюм?

Рука Барнса вместе с пивом застыла на полпути ко рту. Оглянувшись на замерших друзей, тот только хмыкнул:

\- Хозяйственное мыло точнее.

Он был крепким орешком.

\- Правда, а мне казалось, ты как-то изменился с нашей прошлой встречи.

Если он имел в виду их последнюю встречу за сегодня, то двух минут совершенно недостаточно для кардинальных изменений. 

\- Твои волосы такие мягкие, Джеймс,- он накрутил на палец свободную прядь, закусив нижнюю губу,- кожа сущий бархат. Так бы и прикасался.

Баки посмотрел на окружающих, которые с лёгким удивлением смотрели на него.

\- Да вымою я твою посуду, вымою.

С громким стуком поставив на стол бутылку, он направился к раковине.

\- Делов-то.

***  
Конечно, способ был так себе, но при отсутствии альтернатив, может, и сгодится. По крайней мере на это надеялся Стив, направляясь к засидевшемуся в мастерской Тони. Уж сколько он разных уловок выдумывал, дабы того оттуда выкурить, не счесть. И, кстати, первое время они срабатывали: Тони с удовольствием отвлекался от работы, проводя минуты отдыха либо на спонтанном пикнике, либо за совместным просмотром фильма, либо за спаррингом. Последнее, конечно, отдыхом не назовёшь, однако смена деятельности полезна, причём Стив выматывал Старка до того, что тот лишь отправлялся в душ и спать. Время с Тони летело незаметно и, к сожалению, очень быстро. Казалось, они только встретились, а следовало уже расставаться на целую ночь. А иногда хотелось и вовсе не расставаться (обычно подобные желания Стив в себе жестоко подавлял).

Теперь же о таком только мечтать и оставалось. Старк к своему креслу, казалось, прирос намертво, и ничего, кроме конца света, не могло его оттуда вытряхнуть. Правда, Стив сдаваться не собирался, можно сказать, вообще не умел. Вот и взял на вооружение проверенный способ Сэма.

Стив остановился перед дверью.

\- Лицо, волосы, зубы, глаза...

Подумал, подумал и решил:

\- Нет, про зубы лишнее.

Мастером комплиментов, как Сэм, он не являлся, но для начала и так сойдёт. Тем более это не так уж сложно: хвалить того, кто тебе недуром нравится.

\- Тони,- капитан храбро приступил к выполнению своего плана.

Однако Старк, пребывая в своём мире научных идей, даже не дёрнулся. Пролети сейчас муха над его головой, реакция осталась бы той же.

\- Да, Кэп, я ужасный, безответственный негодяй, наплевавший на окружающих,- сказал он с расстановкой после повторного оклика.- Работу я тебе облегчил, теперь скажи, в чём моя вина на этот раз.

У Стива же внутри встрепенулась струна злорадства. Ан-нет, мистер Старк, не угадали!

\- Я хотел сказать,- Стив прочистил горло, дабы выпалить всё чётко и ясно,- ты самый чудесный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал на своём пути.

Тони отмахнулся.

\- Да ладно тебе, я ведь...- он тут же осёкся, а отвёртка почему-то выпала у него из рук.

Но этим своим выражением растерянности кэпа было не остановить.

\- Так бы и глядел на твоё одухотворённое лицо правильной формы. 

Тони пару раз проморгался для приличия, прочистил уши, словно сомневался в правдивости происходящего.

\- Продолжай,- проговорил он.

\- Хоть ты часто и не показываешь свои эмоции, твои глаза никогда не врут. Губы, словно лепестки роз, мягкие и манящие. А зубы слишком ровные и белоснежные, что хочется, чтобы ты почаще улыбался.

Он потупил взгляд, мысленно обругав себя. Ведь зарекался не упоминать о зубах. Всё испортил.

Однако что-то явно удалось, ибо Тони поднялся с кресла.

\- А может, ты меня ещё и любишь до смерти?

-А вот и люблю,- выпалил Стив. 

Тони улыбнулся совершенно смущённо (Стив даже не знал, что он так умеет). Подойдя к нему, он закинул руки ему на шею.

\- А я-то весь извертелся, думал, что ты специально игнорируешь.

\- Игнорирую?

Стив замер на месте, боясь Тони спугнуть.

\- Ну да. Ты же не думал, что я по доброте душевной всё время за тобой таскался?

\- Естественно, нет.

На самом деле Стив так и думал. Но все его замечания по этому поводу потонули в неожиданном, но довольно приятном поцелуе.

***  
\- А вот и Капитан Красавчик!

Тони, проходя мимо Стивена, не мог отказать себе в удовольствии хлопнуть по его заднице. После случившегося имел право, да. И не только на это.

Стив, слегка сморщившись, проводил его влюблённым взглядом.

\- Мой способ сработал, да?- усмехнулся Сэм.

\- Ага.

\- И даже не расскажешь?- удивился друг.- Не будь скрытным засранцем, Роджерс. Сядь и поведай.

Стив, сославшись на безотлагательные дела, поспешил удалиться. Садиться ему ещё в скором времени не захочется, как и делиться интимными подробностями. Зато выслушать все детали проверенного способа вызвался совершенно неожиданный субъект.

\- Что за способ такой?

***  
\- Вселенская мудрость лежит на твоих плечах, мой король, оттого и лик полон печали. Но нет большей отрады для меня, чем твоё довольство. 

Тор выждал целых две минуты после, рассеянно слушая доклад Валькирии.

\- Локи! -вскричал он, вставая.- Что ты опять натворил? А ну живо признавайся, пока не поздно! Локи!

Валькирия, горько вздохнув, пожелала себе железного терпения. С этими двумя явно не соскучишься.


	8. Перепутал

Тор предполагал, что будет нелегко. Он не раз прокручивал в голове дальнейший ход событий, как можно всё устроить быстро и без лишних неприятностей. В конце концов асгардцы- это одно дело, а вот Локи- совершенно иное. Всё-таки позабыть об одной из неудачных попыток захватить Землю мидгардцы не могут. Однако что бы он себе ни думал, в действительности вышло всё несколько иначе.

Когда Тор только вошёл в комнату, к нему потянулись маленькие ручки с пронзительным "папа". Джейн, державшая ребёнка на руках, малость опешила. Как, впрочем, Одинсон и его подданные. В наступившей тишине можно было услышать, как тикают настенные часы.

\- Это что же, твой сын?- нарушил тишину маг.

Тор спиной ощущал его острый, кинжальный взгляд, но ответить ему действительно было нечего. Единственное, что он мог, это вопросительно смотреть на Джейн. Однако та была удивлена не меньше его, только вновь выжившим Лафейсоном.

\- Так вот почему ты так торопился в Мидгард,- прищурился трикстер.- Ох, Локи, на Земле всё будет в порядке. Значит, ты знал, но скрывал!

Непонятно, каким образом могла бы разрешиться данная ситуация, если бы на помощь не поспешил Капитан Роджерс. Быстро поздоровавшись со всеми присутствующими, он взял мальчика на руки, поцеловав его в макушку.

\- Это наш с Тони сынок.

Он ожидал чего угодно от удивления до радостных возгласов, но никак не облегчённого вздоха, вырвавшегося, кажется, у всех присутствующих.

\- Слава Одину,- прошептал Хэймдалль.

Между семейными стычками ему требовался длительный перерыв.

***  
\- Питер меня перепутал,- трагично выдохнул Стив.

Тони только закатил глаза. Он элементарно хотел спать, но его докучливый "сосед по кровати", как он частенько дразнил Роджерса, не давал этого сделать.

\- Питер ещё ребёнок, с кем не бывает,- зевнул Старк, крепко обхватив подушку.

Стив обиженно засопел, по-видимому, придумывая новый способ разобраться в ситуации.

\- Я побреюсь,- окончательно решил он.

***  
\- Всем доброе утро!- сказал гладко выбритый Стив, надеясь своим внешним видом удивить присутствующих.

Однако в новом амплуа появился не он один. 

\- Совсем и не доброе,- недовольно пробурчал Тор, со скорбным видом ощупывая подбородок и щёки, где буквально вчера красовалась густая, любовно выращенная борода.


End file.
